sexy in the CIA
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Years after leaving the KND, the 6 best operatives were recruited into the C.I.A, and after weeks of being underground after a dangerous mission. Our couples find ways to distress in the best way possible


**I OWN NOTHING. CODENAME:KIDS NEXT DOOR IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK. THIS IS A PAERSONAL PROJECT AND NOTHING MORE. ENJOY!**

 **OPERATION: NET**

 **NAKED**

 **EXPERIMENTAL**

 **TECHNIQUES**

It was the middle of a typical Nevada desert. From cacti, to gold deposits, to the severe lack of water. But what seemed like your everyday desert was hiding something massive underneath. 50 feet below the surface of the soft sand was one of many secret bases housing agents, agents...of the C.I.A. And today was a very special day, as the top 6 operatives in the west coast were receiving medals of honor for stopping rogue members of an undercover Russian faction from stealing their files on arctic base development.

"To our top operatives, who managed to save the future of our agency, we present these medals of honor to our top 6 agents." The head of the organization said as the agents in question stepped forward

"To operatives Nigel Uno, Rachel McKenzie, Hoagie Gilligan, Abigail Lincoln, Wallabee beetles, and Kuki Sanban." The commander said as he awarded them their medals.

After the ceremony, the 3 couples retired to their quarters( basically dorms where they stayed until the heat died down with the Russians).

"Look how cool this medal is Abby, it's gotta be 24-carrot at least." Hoagie said with excitement

"Yah I know, but I just don't see how a piece of metal can compensate being stuck underground for what feels like weeks." Abby said with frustration in her tone.

"Come on Abby, it's not that bad." Hoagie said

"If you can find a way to make living here more tolerable that would be great." Abby said angrily

"Oh I think I've got just the thing." Hoagie said with a smirk

 **NIGEL RACHAEL POV**

"Well would you look at that Nigel, another medal." Rachael said sounding very unimpressed

"Seriously, it's like the 5th one this year." Nigel added, sounding as unenthusiastic as she was.

"You'd think after saving this agencies butt for years we would get more compensation then a hunk of flattened nugget we can't even sell." Rachel said

"We just got to hang out another month and we can finally take that trip to new Orleans, I can taste the craw fish already." Nigel said licking his lips

"Yah well, I say we deserve more for all our hard work, more than just a crummy medal." Rachael said as she grabbed a soda from the mini fridge they had.

Nigel noticed how much Rachael was frustrated with having to live in secret, and he couldn't blame her as the solitude and constant surveillance was starting to stress him out to, and that's when he got an idea.

"I think I got the kind of reward your looking for Rachael." Nigel said as he hopped to his feet

"And what would that be Nigel?" Rachael asked as she sipped her cold one

"You'll see, wait 15 minutes then meet me in the confession room for a reward you'll really find satisfying." Nigel explained

"Okay, but it better be worth it." Rachael answered

" Oh it will be." Nigel assured as he left the room.

Rachael grabbed another soda as Nigel left the room.

 **NIGEL POV**

Nigel casually walked to the northern confession room where they interrogated suspects and gathered information, but things were so slow thanks to them that no one had needed it in days, which made it perfect for what he had planned. He made it to the room where he scanned his card and quietly entered. It was a basic room with a few swivel chairs and the classic two-way mirror where only one side sees. Nigel took out some standard hacking devices and used them to disable the camera system so no one would know they were in here. As soon as all the cameras were off Nigel put on some Cologne. He then proceeded to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt

 **RACHAEL POV**

Rachael checked the clock on the wall and saw that the 10 minutes were up.

"Well, time to see this reward of Nigel's" She said as she set the soda glass down by their wedding photo and headed over to the confession room. She scanned her card after she arrived and opened to find the room completely dark.

"Um Nigel, I'm here for your surprise, what is it you wanted to show me?" Rachael asked as she turned on the lights

What Rachael saw when she turned on the lights made her eyes widen and her heart skip 2 beats. It was Nigel...naked. Rachael just looked at his slim figure and 8 inch "tool" for what felt like hours before she finally snapped out of it.

"Nigel what are you doing, why are you naked?" Rachael asked

"This is your surprise." Nigel said as he walked towards Rachael

Rachael stepped back a bit, her back against the door as Nigel kept moving. Rachael was worried that someone would walk in and catch them, they'd be out of the organization for sure. But all those thoughts had vanished as Nigel grabbed Rachael, tango dipped her away from the door, and planted a deep passionate kiss on her tender lips. That one kiss alone made Rachael feel more relaxed than she's been in days. After a few more seconds, the two broke the kiss and Rachael was blushing bright red.

"I think I'm starting to like this surprise of yours." Rachael said still blushing

" And the fun has just begun." Nigel said coyly as he sat back down in the chair, gesturing Rachael to join him as her favorite part of him was pointing at her

"Well I can't keep you waiting can I." Rachael said as she took off her jacket.

Rachael then stepped out and kicked away her shoes, unbuttoned and threw off her shirt in one quick fwip, threw off her undershirt, pulled down her matching black skirt/jeans, unclipped her lacey bra and let it fall to the ground, and finally pulled down and stepped out of her black thong. Nigel's eyes were now laser focused on Rachael's naked body.

Her wide hips, toned muscles, sexy slim legs, DDD breasts, small but plump butt, and a tuff of blonde hair over her tiny cave. Nigel would have gone mad and pounced right at her if he hadn't of had his years of dedicated training. Rachael then walked towards Nigel(making sure to swing her hips) and proceeded to kiss him again as she sat on his lap. This time, their kissing was much more intense thanks to the nudity aspect. They were practically primal with their passion.

"You ready Rachael?" Nigel asked seductively

"But what about the cameras and doors?" Rachael asked back

"I cut the power from the camera but I left the door unlocked to add a little bit of "danger" to our fun." Nigel explained

"Well aren't you a bad boy." Rachael said scratching Nigel's chin

The two began making out again as Rachael inserted Nigel into her( putting them in the face off position) and locked her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. Nigel began to massage her back as Rachael started thrusting. The chair itself was starting to bounce and shake under the two lovers. Nigel was getting more and more turned on as he felt Rachael's breasts rub up and down his chest. He then dug his face into her chest and started to move his hands down her lower back. Finally, Nigel started to grab and spank Rachael's butt. This caused Rachael to moan loudly in his ear. This motivated Nigel to keep going. Rachael's feeling of relaxation and pleasure was amazing. She hadn't felt this good in weeks. It was like a build up of satisfaction where it mattered most. The two kept going at it as their thrusting was getting harder and harder. It almost broke all the wheels on the chair. But before the two could reach their peak of satisfaction, they heard someone trying to swipe their card to get in.

"Oh no, someone's coming." Rachael whispered in a panicked tone

"We gotta get out of here." Nigel whispered back

The two pulled out and gathered up their clothes, but before Rachael could put her bra back on, Nigel pulled her into the other room where they could only see but not be seen threw the mirror. As Nigel closed the door, the main door slid open.

"This cruddy card never works." Wally ranted

"Maybe it would work if you didn't keep using it to open doors instead of the tool they keep telling you to use." Kuki said

"Yah yah, are we gonna do this or what?" Wally said half annoyed

"Just give me a minute." Kuki said as she took out a hacking device

Nigel and Rachael looked on as Kuki locked and disabled key card access to the door.

"Now we won't be disturbed." Kuki said seductively

"Good, cause I've got a craving for some "Kukies" Wally said as they started to make out and remove their shirts.

"No way, they can't be...?" Nigel said both shocked and alittle grossed out

"I AM NOT watching this kind of live action." Rachael said as she turned away and accidentally knocked over a bottle.

When Rachael looked up to see if she hit something, she saw the bottle open but was too late to step out of the way and was splashed by a bottle of green liquid. Nigel snapped out of it and saw that Rachael was now sitting on the floor covered in that green goo.

"Are you okay Rachael, and what are you covered in?" Nigel asked trying to comfort her

"I don't really kno..." Rachael tried to say but then passed out cold

Nigel looked over at the bottle and found out it was a special chloroform mix someone left in here.

 **LASTS 3-5 MINUTES, DO NOT OVERDOSE OR MAY CAUSE BODILY ORGANS TO SHUT DOWN, DO NOT EXCEED LIMIT OF 6 OUNCES**

Nigel saw that Rachael had a splash or two on her but certainly not 6 ounces so he knew she was safe, but was still pretty upset that their fun was cut short. He then glared over to the window and what he saw next was too bizarre to take in so quickly.

"Oh yes Wally, that's the ticket." Kuki said through her moans

Nigel looked through the mirror to find Kuki and Wally were in the reverse cowgirl position. Kuki was dominating on top with her butt facing Wally's face. Wally was grabbing her butt as she kept thrusting. It was the naughtiest thing Nigel had ever seen. He couldn't explain why but he couldn't find the strength to look away. The two just looked so good that he didn't want to stop looking. His eyes kept following Kuki's boobs as they kept bouncing up and down as she trusted Wally in and out of her. Nigel didn't know why at the moment but he was starting to feel very satisfied as he kept on looking. After a few minutes, Rachael was starting to regain consciousness. She felt a bit dizzy but otherwise she was fine, until her eyes regained focus and what she saw made her boiling mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rachael shouted so loud that Kuki and Wally almost heard it

Nigel looked down and suddenly realized where his hand was and why he felt so good.

"Rachael, I know this looks bad but it's not what your thinking I swear." Nigel said in a panicked state

"Then why were you jerking to our friends making love while I was passed out?" Rachael said still fuming

"It's was because...because...because we never do it like that." Nigel said sternly as he gestured to the two fellow operatives still going

"What do you mean, we have sex like every other week." Rachael said

"Yah, but we never do anything new and wild like that, it's always traditional and seeing them doing something that sexy just gave me some new passion." Nigel confessed

"Oh, well I'm sorry Nigel, if you want we could try something new." Rachael said as she kissed his cheek

"Like what?" Nigel asked

"Here I'll show you." Rachael said as she laid down on the floor

She pulled Nigel down to his knees and she lifted her legs up to where they were on his shoulders. Nigel could tell what she was up to and he moved up to where his rod was in direct contact with he cave.

"Whenever your ready." Rachael said as she rested her head on the floor

Nigel wasted no time and inserted himself into Rachael's cave and went to work. The harder Nigel was thrusting the more Rachael's breasts swayed and bounced. This new technique was intriguing to both of them. It was the same familiar pleasure but their new position breathed some needed new life into it. Nigel was so in the mood that he grabbed and started to massage and pinch Rachael's breasts as she locked her legs around his neck. Unbeknownst to the two, Kuki and Wally were still going at it, Kuki thrusting so hard that her butt kept rubbing Wally's chin.

"Oh man, I can feel it coming so close." both Rachael and Kuki thought

The two couples kept going in their kinky techniques for what felt like an eternity of pleasure, until at last they had all climaxed simultaneously.

"Oh Kuki, you sure know how to make a person feel good." Wally said

"Nothing's too good for my Wally bear." Kuki said as the two started to make out

"Wow Nigel, that was great, I mean it was so dirty yet it felt so right, just wow." Rachael said threw her heavy panting

"Yah, we gotta do this again sometime." Nigel said as he pulled out and laid next to her

"But next time, I'm going on top." Rachael said as she turned towards him and the two started kissing again.

"You got it babe." Nigel said threw their long make out session

 **END TRANSMISSION...**

 **FOR NOW**


End file.
